Underdog
by girl4mlalalandyahoo.com
Summary: Set after the 3rd world championship, once again some power is rising to take control of all the bit beasts over the world. What happens if bladebreakers are too weak to fight them? Will the evil take over the world or will bladebreakers kick their ass. Can people fall for each other as the world is coming to an end? hope you like it... PLZZZ REVIEW GUYS
1. Chapter 1

**Set after the 3****rd**** world championship, once again some power is rising to take control of all the bit beasts over the world. What happens if ****bladebreakers are too weak to fight them? Will the evil take over the world or will bladebreakers kick their ass. Can people fall for each other as the world is coming to an end? **

A cloud of dust can be seen from a few feet away as max ran as fast as he could to the bridge where Tyson and the others were. Tyson was supposed to be practicing. And Kenny as usual was updating his data regarding dragoon.

"Tyson your really not trying" Kenny told his friend as Tyson's blade once again flew out of the dish.

"Relax chief! You worry way too much. I mean they don't call me a world champion for nothing I mean."

Ray couldn't help but laugh at seeing the glares being passed by chief to Tyson. And at Tyson's

Everlasting over confidence. "I think chief is right Tyson. You are letting yourself go a little." He said.

Kai just watched from the sidelines, looking bored as ever.

It has been three months since the last championship and Kai still was not fully healed. Although he looked fine and healthy but some wounds he got during the battle with Brooklyn were still healing and most left marks and not to mention the muscle pains he was getting very often to say the least.

They were all caught by surprise when they heard max yelling "HEY GUYS!".

They all turned to see a blond running towards them. He was out of breath as he came to a stop. Others gathered around trying to figure out what was up with him.  
"Guys Mr. Dickenson called he wants to see us as soon as possible. It's some emergency I think. He said he be in his new office." After the whole BEGA incident Mr. Dickenson lost his old office so now he worked in a new one.

"Sure, max we can go see him after lunch. I mean all this practice is kinda making me hungry." Said Tyson.

"Yeah and we still have to wait for Hilary." Kenny was getting a little worried about their friend.

"Hey come to think of it Hilary is pretty late today. I hope everything is ok." Rey was also getting a bit worried. He always considered Hilary a little sister he never had.

"It sounded a bit important guys" max told them Mr. Dickenson appeared really worried on phone and it was eating max up inside.

Tyson was getting a bit irritated with the blond "Oh come on max it can't be that important I'm sure. Now if Mr. Sourpuss would let us off practice now I'm sure it wouldn't take long."

"Sure Tyson, whatever," Kai was already with Tyson and he wanted to go home take some of his pain meds and sleep away the pain. Saying this he turned around and started walking away just as he heard max voice

"Kai Mr. Dickenson wanted to see all of us."

Signing kai replied "I'll meet you guys at his office in two hours." And left the team standing there.

"Boy I can't believe I over slept, I guess the boys are probably practicing by now… now where were they suppose to practice today." Hilary mumbled to herself as she made her way out of her house. She was really tired as she was up half the night completing her assignment. of course Tyson also had the same assignment to complete but then again he never did his homework.

Hilary stepped out of her house and started walking towards Tyson's dojo as she couldn't figure out where they were suppose to practice today. She walked a few minutes and then it struck her "under the bridge! Of course!"

She started walking towards the bridge and was thinking about the resent battles her friends had with BEGA. She was glad they were over. She was really worried about Kai, she had a huge crush on the boy since they first met. Many a times she thought about telling Kai her feelings but she was always a little scared of rejection. Her feelings for Kai were deep really deep and if he rejected her she would b heartbroken and not to mention her friendship with Kai will be ruined.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the boy following her. As she got closer to the bridge she saw that there was no one there. "Oh come on! I guess I missed them…. "A little irritated by the time wasted.

"Geez I guess they don't care enough to wait, huh?" she heard a male voice saying. That voice was strange almost evil it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She was scared but before she could turn around a beyblade came almost cutting through the side of her arm. She turned around as fast as she could to see who the guy was. But to her surprise there was no one there. She could still hear the beyblade spinning behind her when she again turned to see the beyblade she noticed a guy standing right there with a smirk on his face.

He had a really fair complexion, blond hair and grey eyes… Hilary couldn't help but sink deeper and deeper into his eyes although her brain was yelling at her to run but she was unable to move her legs she was unable to move any muscle of her entire body she felt her knees go week, when she heard the boy speak again. "Looks like someone's falling for me, well can't blame you I always have that effect on bitches."

At this point anger shot through Hilary as she asked "what do you want?" it was suppose to be asked in a rude tone but it escaped her lips in the form of a whisper.

"Names Zack, I recognize you as the bladebreakers pet. Just wondering if they would notice if you went missing or something happened to you." He said in a flat tone. At this point the normally strong and tough girl wanted to run and scream for help. Whoever this boy was something about him was really scaring Hilary out. Zack took a step towards Hilary and then another he was come closer and Hilary still couldn't move. The next second he was towering over her. She felt so small so weak "take me to bladebreakers or else." He said.

She took a step back. She turned around and started to run when Zack's blade hit her on her leg and this time she couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips as she fell down. She looked back and saw the look on Zack's face was of pure rage. Tears escaped her eyes as she saw Zack walk towards her she felt completely helpless. She closed her eyes tightly prayed to god for help, she didn't know what the guy would do next, and she couldn't get up and run because of the injured leg even, if she did she knew she couldn't escape him this time.

Her eyes shot open as she heard a guy scream in pain, she saw zack crumble to the ground with a hand on his ribs. He looked like he was in extreme pain. "That's what you get for hitting a girl, how many times do I have to teach you a lesson." Hilary turned around to see who the owner of the voice was. She could only make a out a figure standing in the shadow under the bridge although she couldn't see his face. She saw a beyblade flying by her as a black beyblade went and hit Zacks beyblade. Zack's beyblade lost its balance with another hit from the black beyblade Zack's beyblade started to crack and within a blink of an eye Zacks blade was nothing but dust. "now fuckoff zack I don't want to see your face around here again!" she heard the other guy threat Zack, and she saw his threat work as Zack got up still in pain and started to leave" within a few moments when Zack was out of sight Hilary heard footsteps behind here she turned her head to see that mysterious boy walking towards.

He stopped a he got closer "you don't really look so good you know" he said.

She noticed that he was wearing brown straight pants and a yellow t-shirt as he caught his blade swiftly he had deep green hair and green eyes, his eyes were warm and the smile on his face was welcoming and gave him a sort of cheery look. Something about him made Hilary feel at ease. He sat down beside Hilary on the ground and started searching for something in his bag. "So may I have the honor to know your name?" Hilary notices a hint of British accent in his voice.

"Um….Hilary…. I'm Hilary" she answered as she blushed.

"Well that is a really beautiful name, I have to say." He replied with a smile and then went back to looking for whatever he was looking for before Hilary waited for him to tell his name when he didn't she asked him "and you are?" it looked like he was about to reply when he finally found what he was looking for "ahaa! Here we go!" he said as he took out some band aid and some water and some tube.

"Give me your arm." At that point Hilary remembered her injured arm. She had almost forgotten how much it was hurting. She put her arm forward and the boy silently dressed the wound he also applied some med from the tube to the wound on her leg, and put some band aid on that too.

"what are you doing here all alone anyway?" he asked as he stood up once he was done.

"Oh,…my friends were suppose to be practicing here… but they went home early I guess." She told him as he helped her up.

"I'll walk you home then" he offered. Hilary really didn't want to be alone so she told him she wants to go to her friend's dojo. And the guy happily accompanied her. On the way she told him all about bladebreakers she was surprised to know as good of a blader as he was he didn't know who bladebreakers were. So she told him about Tyson, Kenny, max, ray, and kai. As they got to the entrance of the dojo he stopped"I guess I should go now, you'll be safe here" he said.

"aren't you gona come in? You should meet the guys" she wanted him to meet her friends.

"Maybe some other time, my team is going to be real mad if I don't go and meet up with them now.. Hope you don't mind see you around." He said with a smile

"Well ok bye" she said returning the smile.

He turned around and started walking away. Hilary was about to enter the dojo when she realized she didn't know what his name was immediately she turned around to ask him that but was surprised to see he wasn't there. She was a little shocked because it was impossible for someone to disappear that fast. It had only been a few seconds since she told him goodbye.

She was standing there staring at the empty street when she heard the dojo's door open "about time Hilary" she heard Tyson say she turned to him and she stopped in his tracks. "WOW! What happened to you?" Tyson was shocked to see Hilary all Band-Aid up.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone's POV:**

"I can't believe Kenny thinks I'm not trying hard enough, I'm the world champion for crying out loud." Tyson mumbled to himself as he stepped out the sliding door of the dojo. He was clearly pissed at Kenny and others. All his anger vanished into thin air when he saw Hilary standing at the entrance of the dojo. She was looking out at the street and appeared a little shocked. She had a band aid on her arm and another on her leg.

"Um… Hilary?"

"Huh…. Oh um… hey Tyson…." The look on her face showed she didn't notice Tyson before this. She appeared a bit dazed.

"What happened?" Tyson asked as he walked towards his friend he was very interested in knowing the reason behind the band aids and her being late.

"It's nothing…. It's just…" she tried to remember the whole seen.

"I think you better come in" Tyson said "the others would want to know as well."

"Oh yeah well ok" said Hilary as she started to follow Tyson towards the dojo. As she walked she started to think what exactly she was going to tell everyone.

**Hilary's POV:**

Geez I wonder what I'm going to tell everyone. I mean I am kind of confused about the whole thing myself. Oh come on Hilary why are you so nervous? It's not like it's your fault and I guess they should know there is some psycho looking for them. I'm glad that other kid showed up. God knows what that Zack kid would have done! Man is so irritating he didn't even tell me his name… I wonder who he was... He seemed like a strong blader. I wonder if he is stronger than Tyson.

The dojo seems pretty quiet I bet Tyson got in a fight with someone again.

Ok Tyson is about to open the door. Get ready Hilary this is it.

**Everyone's POV::**

"Relax chief, you know him he's always like this." Max tried to comfort chief who was apparently pretty hurt by what Tyson said earlier.

"I can't believe he thinks I'm jealous of him max. I'm doing my best to help him out. It's not my job you know."

Ray and Kai were silently witnessing the discussion going on between Max and Chief. Both of them knew that Tyson have once again crossed the line with Kenny.

All four teens turned to see who it was when they heard the sliding door. And needless to say their jaws dropped at the sight of Hilary in band aids. Well only three had their jaws dropped, Kai was pretty good at concealing his emotions but even he appeared a bit shocked.

Ray was the first one to sound his concerns regarding the burnet "Hilary are you okay? What happened?"

"Well" said Hilary as she began to tell them what happened.

*AFTER HILARY TELLING THE STORY*

"Woah….." was the only thing that escaped max's mouth.

**Max's POV::**

"woah…" I can't believe someone would do that to a girl let alone Hilary. I mean she never did anyone any wrong. I feel really sad for her. She doesn't deserve this. I'm totally heartbroken…. I hope ray hugging her make her feel better and safe.

**Ray's POV::**

I can't believe someone would do that to her and even worst I can't believe I can't do anything but sympathize with her at the moment.

"Don't you worry hil, we won't let that Zack kid get away with it." I'm glad that other kid showed up in time to save her. I swear I'm going to find that Zack kid and teach him a lesson. No one messes with my friends and get away with it.

**Kai's POV::**

Dimmit! I can't believe she gets dragged into our mess like this! What kind of maniac would do this to a girl? I hope this don't have anything to do with Boris… don't be stupid Kai Boris is done with….and so is this Zack guy if I get my hands on him. What a moron.

**Kenny's POV::**

"Hilary….forget about him, he's gone now and if he showed up again I'm sure he won't be leaving in one piece…The important thing is your safe now." Well at least this made her smile… stay strong Hilary. I wonder what kind of guy that was to scare a strong girl like Hilary to such an extent….

**Tyson's POV::**

"That low life don't have the guts to face us so he decided to attack Hilary!" man I'm furious! I can't believe the extent people would go to get to us! "I'm sorry hil….I'm sorry that you have to get dragged into our mess all the time…." Look at her she looks really sad… I promise you Hilary, we are going to drag that Zack kid out of the hell hole he is hiding in and beat the crap out of him!

**Hilary's POV::**

Well there you go I told them… now that I think back at the events of today it makes me kind of sad…..I'm glad that green haired guy showed up. I wonder what his name is….. ray hugged me after listening to my story.. I guess he is worried… they all look really worried…..max looks sad… ray looks concerned and Tyson looks downright furious….Kenny also seems sad and Kai… well he didn't say anything since the end of the story but the look in his eyes is ice cold… I guess he cares too…he looks mad at Zack as well….. I can't help but feel bad….. I'm making everyone worry about me….i feel helpless and I don't like it… I'm not used to feel helpless… I don't want to be a burden to the guys…man at times like this I wish I could beyblade… maybe then I could defend myself…

**Everyone's POV::**

All of them sat there in Tyson's dojo for an hour or so and talked about the incident. It was decided that as Hilary is the coach of bladebreakers so she would stay with the guys at the dojo. It was safer for her to be with everyone else.

Hilary decided to fetch her stuff from her home after they are back from meeting Mr. Dickenson. The boys told Hilary about the phone call the received from the older gentleman earlier.

"Come on, Tyson! Hurry up everyone is waiting outside." yelled Kenny. As usual Tyson was the last person to get ready. Everyone was waiting outside for him pretty pissed.

"What's taking him so long?" asks ray just as the door opened and Tyson stepped out.

"Okay, I'm ready lets go."

***AT MR.D's OFFICE***

"Hey Mr. D" Tyson was the first one to greet him as they entered his office. Mr. Dickenson was sitting behind his desk doing some paper work. He looked up when he herd Tyson's voice, his face held an expression of worry.

"Hello kids. Come on in…..take a seat." He invited them in. after everyone made themselves comfortable Mr. Dickenson decided to tell them the reason behind inviting them. "well I'm afraid to tell you that I'm getting complain about a group of beybladers….they've been going around attacking other bladders and stealing their bit beasts" he paused to see everyone's reaction before beginning again. "they've attacked various teams hear in Japan. We don't know why they are doing this or what they want yet but I heard they are very powerful."

"Hilary got attacked by a beyblader today!" Tyson informed the older gentleman.

"And he asked me about the bladebreakers …."Added Hilary.

"You children need to be very careful. This group would do anything it can to get their hands on your bit beasts." After a pause the gentleman added "I've contacted a team, 'the ravens' I think they can help you bring that other group down".

"We are pretty sure we can handle them our self Mr. D" Tyson said. He didn't like the idea of taking someone's help. "They can't be that tough".

"I'm afraid they are Tyson. That group attacked BEGA justice5 and according to the report I received the battle didn't last 15 minutes." replied mister Dickenson.

"Wow…really?" max was the one to ask. Needless to ask they were all shocked at older man's statement. It took Tyson and Kai hours to defeat Brooklyn and if this group beat the ginger boy that fast, they really were something to worry about.

"In that case I think it is better if we take the help of the other team Mr. Dickenson." As strong as Kai was he knew this group should not be under estimated. He knew how powerful Brooklyn was so he agreed with Mr. Dickenson's plan.

It was decided that they would take the ravens help, 'if they needed any' (according to Tyson). They would meet the other team in a few days.

After they came back from Mr. D's office Hilary decided to go get her stuff. Kai decided to go with her for safety.

Kai sat by the window as Hilary packed some of her cloths in a duffel bag. She was putting her clothes in her bag when she caught a glimpse of worry in Kai's eyes as he continued to look out the window.

"You think they are dangerous?" asked Hilary couldn't help but ask. She continued to put her cloths in her bag not really expecting an answer.

"I think they are…if they can beat Brooklyn in less than 15 minutes then I guess they are dangerous." Kai said after a few minutes. But when he heard a sign from Hilary he added "it's nothing we can't deal with Hilary. Don't worry."

Hilary looked up to catch a small smile on the boys face. She smiled back and continued with her work.

"That's the last of it." She added putting a yellow top in her bag and zipping it. She picked her bag up "let's go."

"hm" Kai replied in his monosyllable language and took the bag from Hilary and walked out the room.

Downstairs Hilary left a note for her parents and then locked the door. They walked to the dojo in silence. They got there at about 9pm in the night after dinner they decided to call it a day.

***NEXT DAY***

The boys were up at 6 at Kai's order. According to his if there is some team on the loose to get them they should be ready to face them. He didn't want anyone to let their guard down. They were practicing max and ray had already had a battle now Kai was up against Tyson. Chief was collecting data on the two.

It was about 9 when they heard the sliding doors open and Hilary stepped out, she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a yellow top. "Good morning guys." She said.

Boys were a little curious about where she was going. Max was the first one to sound his curiosity "morning Hilary… going somewhere…?"

"Oh…yeah we were out of bread so I thought I should to go and get some." Replied Hilary as she watched Kai and Tyson battle at the other side of the courtyard.

"I can go and get some for you…" ray didn't like the idea of Hilary going out alone with a psycho group on the loose.

"No thanks, ray I'll get it myself" after a pause she added "I want a little time by myself anyway."

Ray understood how Hilary felt so he didn't push the subject and let her go.

"See you guys in a few" with that said Hilary left.

Ray and max watched Hilary leave Kai and Tyson were too absorbed in the battle to notice chief was also busy with the data.

Hilary really wanted to spend some time alone. She felt that the guys were being a little over protective. Since that event yesterday. She felt like a burden to them lately and not to mention that green haired boy. She couldn't get him out of his mind! She knew she had a crush on kai and all but since yesterday she hasn't thought about Kai not even once. All she could think of was that green haired boy, his gorgeous green eyes and drop dead looks. And how can she forget that beautiful smile of his. There was one question that was irritating Hilary since yesterday 'WHAT IN THE HELL IS HIS NAME?' she wondered if she would ever see him again if so then where? The thought that she might be developing feelings for him scared her a little. She met him only once; she doesn't know anything about him not even his name. She really didn't want to end up being disappointed.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when she walked in to a park. She looked around and notice there weren't many people around. There were a few children playing near the playground and there were some people jogging.

The cool fresh air felt good and the feeling of slightly wet grass under her shoes made her feel nice. She decided to find an empty bench and sit down when her eyes caught a flesh of green.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Thanks for the reviews. They meant a lot to me. This is my first time writing publicly and I'm glad you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The cool fresh air felt good to Hilary and the feeling of slightly wet grass under her shoes made her feel nice. She decided to find an empty bench and sit down when her eyes caught a flesh of green.

She looked around in hope to find that green haired boy once again. She really wanted to meet him again. The thought of that boy set butterflies free in Hilary's stomach. Deep down Hilary knew that she is just being childish feeling so much for someone she knows nothing about but she just couldn't help it. As she looked around her eyes landed on a familiar face and a smile spread across her face.

He was sitting under a tree and was typing away in a laptop. He was completely unaware of the girl watching him. He was too absorbed in whatever he was doing to notice what was going on around him. Hilary decided to approach him and say 'hi'.

However as Hilary started to walk towards the boy she started to feel a bit self conscious, her palms started to sweat and her breathing became a little heavier. With every step her nervousness grew. Thoughts like 'what would he think?', 'does he want to see me again?', 'does he even remember my name?', 'am I doing the right thing going up to him?', 'what if he thought I'm some kind of stalker?'.

Hilary was way too nervous to go any further. She really wanted to meet him but all the thoughts in her head were actually scaring her. Hilary was looking at her feet trying to decide if she should go up to him or just leave him alone. Finally Hilary decided to leave him alone. After all they weren't friends, he was a complete stranger to Hilary and Hilary didn't wanted to be considered a stalker so as much as she wanted to meet him she decided against it.

Hilary took a deep breath to clear her mind and she was about to walk away but when she looked up her ruby eyes met a pair of green orbs. She found him smiling at her.

"hi Hilary" the boy said. Hilary was caught completely off guard. Although she was glad that the boy remembered her name after all she was nothing special, Hilary didn't know what to do. She never expected him to notice her. And not to mention that beautiful smile of his made Hilary's knees tingle.

Hilary just decided to go with the flow. Maybe I would find out his name this time she thought. "Hey" Hilary replied the boy. Even though Hilary didn't felt it but a smile was there on her face all along.

"What's up?" the boy asked patting the spot beside him. He was curious to what Hilary was doing all alone in the park. To him she didn't seem like the girl who liked spending time alone.

"oh nothing, just…..hanging." She answered as she went to sit down next to the boy. "What about you?" she was curious as well to what he was doing. He seemed really busy doing something in that laptop that now sat closed on his other side.

"I was just talking to a friend." He said leaning against the tree."Hey Hilary are you ok?" earlier when he spotted Hilary he couldn't help but see sadness in Hilary's eyes. He instantly knew that something was up. He didn't know why but he didn't like seeing Hilary sad. She seemed like a nice girl and nice girls don't deserve to be sad.

"It's nothing really, lately it seems like everyone is just being so overprotective." Hilary couldn't stop herself from telling him everything. She told him how she felt useless and all. It was surprising because Hilary never really told anyone anything like this before. She was always good at hiding her feelings but with this boy, this stranger, it was completely different. Hilary didn't feel like she needed to hide anything. She felt like she could tell the world to him it was weird but that's what she felt. And as Hilary poured her heart out tears started to fill her eyes. Once Hilary was talking she realized that she was unable to stop herself. She the boy about how she felt worthless, she told him about her crush on Kai and how she thought he didn't like her back. She told him about her fights with Tyson and how his words always hurt her.

By the time Hilary was finished tears were streaming down her face her breaths were coming in heavy and she was unable to look the boy in the eye. She waited for a reply but none came. She felt a bit disappointed. Then after a few seconds Hilary felt arms around her. She looked up to see the boy moving in to give her a hug. He embraced the girl and gave her a tight hug and then held her for a few minutes. "You know what a friend of mine told me once Hilary?" he asked the girl.

"What…?" Hilary whispered in his chest.

"She told me that everything passes. And one day everything would be ok and then when you look back everything would make sense and you would be glad whatever happened, happened." He told Hilary. Though the words were just a few they held a deep meaning. He remembered the time his friend told him this, back then he didn't believed a word of that but now he could swore that every single one of those words were true.

He gave Hilary one more squeeze and then let her go and moved back to his previous position. "Feeling better?"

Hilary thought on what he said and then gave a nod. After he gave her a smile she said "you know what? You never told me your name."

"Really? …" he seemed a bit shocked "well its Alex…." He said with a smile.

"So Alex huh? It's a nice name…. why don't you tell me about yourself Alex?" after telling Alex everything she just told him, Hilary really just wanted to change the topic. She was also pretty interested in getting to know Alex better so this seemed like the right thing to say.

"Me..? um what do you want to know?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Anything really" Hilary encouraged him sensing his confusion and nervousness. Who knew a guy as pretty as Alex would be nervous Hilary thought to herself.

"Okay… um….let's see…" for a moment he seemed to be in deep thought then he looked at Hilary and started talking. "I'm Alex, as I just told you. I'm from Glasgow um what else….? I was a beyblader my bit beast is dark gryphes ….. , but currently I'm more concentrated on my studies…I like to pain…..and I'm here in Japan because an old acutance asked for my help on something. That's about it I guess…." Alex finished not really knowing what more to say…

"dark gryphes han? That sounds cool" Hilary has never really seen a dark bit beast before she wanted to see one. Only dark bit beast she ever heard about from bladebreakers was black dranzer and that was supposed to be evil. She heard that dark bit beasts make their owners evil as well but Alex seemed like a nice guy.

"Yeah. It's a bit beast of darkness. It's a gryphon to be precise. At first sight she may seem a bit scary but I can ensure she is really loving and cares a lot too. Not to brag or anything but out of all the bitbeasts my friends have gryphes is the friendliest." Alex said to Hilary it sounded like he really loved his bit beast but all the beybladers do she guessed.

"Tell me about your friends?" Hilary was starting to feel really comfortable with her new friend. And as she already told him about her friends she thought it was only fair if he told her about his.

"I only really got two friends," he said "Lillian everyone calls her lily and Amelia everyone calls her ami. To me those two are the greatest friends I can wish for. We have known each other since we were just kids." He paused for a while then added "say what? Why don't I introduce you to them? Lily is here in the city and Ami will be arriving to Japan in a few hours I think"

Hilary was about to ask him why they were coming here when she noticed Alex looking past her with curiosity written on his face. Hilary turned to see what he was looking at when her eyes landed max. max looked a little worried as he approached her. "your friend?" she heard Alex ask.

"yeah, that's max." she told him as she stood up. Alex also stood up. As max came closer.

"Hilary….." max huffed "I'm glad I found you. Is been almost 3 hours since you left we were all worried." And you can tell by his face that max wasn't lying.

"Oh sorry about that…I kinda lost track of time I guess.." Hilary apologized. Then thinking it was the appropriate thing to do, she decided to introduce Max to Alex. "hey Max I want you to meet Alex. Remember the guy who saved me the other day." Then she turned to Alex and said "Alex meet Max. he's one of my friends."

Alex extended a hand towered Max and Max took it "Hi, nice to meet you Max." said Alex smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." Max replied returning the smile. Then turning to Hilary he said "hil I think we should go now others are worried as well."

"yeah lets go." The girl replied she never really wanted to worry anyone. Turning to the other teen she said "see you later Alex."

"see you later Hilary, later Max" He said with a smile as Hilary turned to walk away with Max.

"Bye" said Max as Alex stood there and watched the retreating back of the girl. Alex secretly wished to see her again. He felt something for this girl that he never felt for any girl before.

**8888888888888888...AT THE DOJO...888888888888888**

"I don't take 3 hours to get bread!" Tyson said. They were all worried about the girl especially after the events of yesterday. When they realized it have been two hours since Hilary was gone they started getting worried they all went out to look for her but couldn't find her and returned empty handed. Currently there were Tyson, Ray and Kenny in the room. Max and Kai were still out looking for the girl.

"Relax Tyson I'm sure she is okay." Ray sounded like he was ensuring himself rather than Tyson "Max and Kai are still out looking for her."

Kenny was just sitting quietly in the corner he was worried too but he had no idea what he could do to help. He already did all he could. And unlike Tyson walking around in circles in the room is surely not going to help him out.

On the sound of the sliding doors they all turned to see Hilary and Max walk in. relief washed over all three teens at the sight of the girl.

"Where were you hil?" it was ray who asked.

"You have no idea how worried we were!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I'm just glad your okay Hilary" said Kenny.

"I'm really sorry guys. I meet a friend and kinda lost track of the time. I really didn't mean to worry you guys. I'm sorry." Hilary didn't know how to explain this behavior to the boys. They really were worried about the girl.

All the heads turned to see when they heard the sound of the sliding doors open and slam shut again.

There stood Kai. By the expression on his face he looked really angry.

"Oh…um….Kai….I-I'm sorry…" Hilary tried to explain but stopped when she saw the expression on Kai's face. The look that Kai passed her was cold enough to freeze the hottest corners of hell. And then without a word and an air of indifference Kai walked to his room and slammed the door shut.

It's not that Kai have never avoided Hilary before but this time it felt different to Hilary. I the way he acted hurter her. She felt as if Kai hated her. And never in her life had she wanted to be hated by Kai. Tears started to fill her eyes and when she tried to blink then away they started to flow out.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Sorry it took so long everyone but my college just started again and I was really really really REALLY busy with my studies. I spend like a whole day or two writing my essay for my communication skill's class and when I read it to the teacher next day in front of the whole class guess what she says? "I don't think you wrote it yourself, I think you copied it." Honestly I felt like banging my head against a wall because I just happened to be one of the few girls in my class who actually write their own essays! mostly everyone else ACTUALLY, copy theirs and she never said a word to them. And when I tried to tell her I didn't copy my essay I got the whole "teachers are not your enemy" speech. **

**Anyway I'll try to update the next chapter a little faster. Do review; tell me what you think about the story. I hope it's not becoming too cheesy. And I hope you still like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey does anyone know where Hilary is?" Tyson asked walking out of the kitchen. Last time he checked she was sleeping but now she was nowhere to be seen.

The boys were done with their training and now they were in the kitchen for some refreshments. They were sitting around the dining table when Tyson's question caught their attention. Kai was the first one to notice Hilary gone but he wasn't the one to sound his concern.

"She left to grab some bread like 45 minutes ago" max told Tyson, after checking his watch.

"Isn't that a little too long for getting just bread….i think there is a shop just around the corner." Kenny being the youngest member worried too much about everything. Normally the other boys would have ignored Kenny's concern but after that incident a few days ago it was hard for them to over look it. After all Hilary was a friend and a little sister to the boys and they would never want her to get hurt.

"Yeah Kenny is right" Tyson agreed with Kenny.

"Maybe she wants some time alone..." it was Ray to sound his thought. Earlier in the morning when Hilary left he had the feeling that she was not entirely happy. He thought that maybe Burnett just wanted some space.

Although he hid it well but Kai was most worried about the girl. She was attacked a day age and as Mr. Dickenson said other beybladers were also attacked. Even if she needed space it was not the time to get some. Thinking it was better to go and look for the burnet Kai silently left the room.

"what's with him" Kai heard Tyson say as he made his way out of the dojo.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The first place that Kai checked was the bakery around the corner that Kenny mentioned but people there haven't seen the girl all day. He went and checked over and under the bridge, he checked the nearby park, he checked her home but it was locked. It has already been an hour and he was getting even more worried by the second. Kai never allowed any one to walk right in his life. And the closest he ever got to a girl was Hilary. He never showed it but he really cared about the girl.

Kai decided to go back to the dojo to check if Hilary has returned. It seemed like the right thing to do he checked his phone to see if any of the others have called or texted him but as expected there were no new texts or call. Putting his phone back in his pocket he started to walk towards the dojo. He was a 15 minutes run away. But he decided to walk. Almost all themusclein his body was beginning to hurt. And he have also missed his afternoon medicines today he was so caught up in training and then looking for Hilary that he didn't notice that it was almost 11:15.

Kai walked as fast as his aching muscleand bones would allow him. His thoughts were clouded by this mysterious team. He pondered upon what their intentions might be. And who could they be working for. He took out his Dranzer from his pocket and looked at it. The bit chip glowed, silently telling Kai that he is not alone. This bit beast was one of a few things that actually held meaning in Kai's life.

Kai was about to turn the corner his beyblade still in hand when something hard bumped into him. Losing his balance due to the push he fell down on his bottom and by the weight it seemed who ever bumped into him came down on him.

When Kai opened his eyes he found himself staring into a pair of sapphire butterfly eyes. He was unable to break his gaze away from the angelic beauty that resided in the appearance of the petite girl above him. He felt as if he could stay in the same position for the rest of his life watching the golden rays of sun bounce off her milky skin. He couldn't help but admire the rosy blush that ever so slowly was creeping up her cheeks, and her silk soft navy hair as the brushed against Kai's left cheek teasing him and her slightly pink lips were parted. Kai was completely lost in the girl's unearthly beauty.

"OH MY GOD! I'm SO sorry!" exclaimed the girl bringing Kai out of his trance. She made an effort to stand up and dust herself. For a moment Kai watched her and to him she seemed to be in some kind of hurry.

As she was dusting herself she saw a beyblade lying feet away.

Kai stood up and was about to ask what was up with the girl when he noticed his Dranzer in her hand and a confused expression plastered on her face. "you have a Dranzer too..?" she asked as she turned to Kai who was now standing beside her.

"What do you mean…?" the last part of her question surprised Kai a little. What does she mean when she said "too"? Who else have a Dranzer? Kai thought.

"oh" that girl was about to say something when she was interrupted by the some boys.

"THERE SHE IS!" one said. There were four other boys behind him huffing and panting.

"LETS GET HER!" the other said as the group started to run towards the two teens.

"Got to go, see you later." The girl said handing Kai his beyblade as she started to run in the other direction as the five other boys chased after her.

The scene that just played itself in front of Kai got him really worried so he decided to check what's going on. Kai started running after the boys. After a five minute run he could see the girl running into an old warehouse followed by the boys. Something was telling Kai to turn around and walk away but he decided against Kai walked into the warehouse he noticed that the group of boys and the navy haired girl were engaged in some argument. She was standing by a wall facing the group of boys. The group of boys was standing a few feet away from the girl, all the boys had their launchers out and ready pointing at the girl. Four boys were standing behing one black haired boy who seemed to be the leader. However none of them seemed to have noticed Kai so far. Kai moved in the shadow by the stack of crates in order to hide himself. He was curious to find out what was going on before he did anything.

It was that black haired boy to talk first "Lily I'm warning you, give me your bit beast and we won't hurt you."

"No way Elliott, I lost my bit beast once I'm not losing it again!" the girl named Lily replied.

"Lily look" This time the boys tone was a little gentle I almost seemed like he was pleading "Voltaire is going to grill me, if I didn't get him your bit beast."

Voltaire….Voltaire… the name echoed in Kai's mind. The man is still up to his dirty tricks. Kai was completely speechless. He thought that along with Boris, Voltaire was also out of his life but he was wrong he was dead wrong. The man was back to haunt him. But why did his grandfather after this Lily's bit beast?

"Elliott you know that man is evil. Why are you helping him out? I thought it was us against the world. How come you are going against me?" the girl said taking a step towards Elliott. Her voice was filled with sorrow. Kai guessed this Elliott guy had some old relation with this girl.

"I'm always on your side Lil but the power that Voltaire is offering me" the boy looked up so he was looking Lily right in the eye "I can't get that power anywhere else Lil and I WANT that power." For a second Kai thought that he saw Lily's eyes glistening.

"This is not you Elliott" she took another step towards the boy "he's scamming you. You know Dranzer is all I have left; you can't take him away from me."

"Lily I always loved you and I always will but for the amount of power Voltaire is offering me, I would even kill you if I have to." Elliott spat out.

Lily was stunned by the boy's words. You could clearly see the shocked expression on her face as the boy's words hit her. "Good to know it was all a game Elliott. But I'm really disappointed in you." Kai was able to hear a bit of trembling in the girl's voice.

"Last call Lily hand over your bit beast or else" the black haired called out in a warning tone.

"I'm never giving up on my bit beast."

"Fine then" he pointed his launcher towards the girl "ATTACK" he roared giving others the signal to launch their attack. With one word five beyblades flew towards the girl. It was clear that Lily was not expecting them to actually attack. She took a step back and then stumbled. Kai took out his launch attached his beyblade to it and was about to launch when he noticed that the girl had taken out her on launcher and beyblade and was about to attack. As she ripped the cord her beyblade went flying towards the other beyblades.

As the beyblade landed the five beyblades surrounded it in a small circle. All the five beyblades were hitting it trying to stop it. The five beyblades seemed to be working as a team talking the girls black beyblade. "Come on Blue I know we can take them."

"Grizilious, finish her!" Elliott called out. With Elliott's command his beyblade glowed and a huge animal that resembled a grizzly bear rose from his bit chip. The bit beast went straight to attack Lily.

The girl took a step back to save her from the attack but as her back came against the wall she knew there was no place to run to, "BLUE!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs calling her bit beast for help. But when the grizzly bear was a few inches away from the girl a blue beyblade came and hit the bear right across the face. Kai walked out of the shadows as everyone was distracted by the blue beyblade that appeared out of nowhere. The girls bit beast glowed and Kai saw with absolute disbelief as a majestic blue phoenix resembling Kai's own Dranzer emerged with utter grace.

The girl recognizing Kai's beyblade wasn't distracted for long. "Blue Storm Attack!" she commanded her bit beast. Kai called Dranzer back sensing that the girl was not in need of his help any more.

Right after her command Kai felt the wind pick up inside the warehouse as the environment changed it seemed like a storm was about to break out. Fear was clearly visible on the faces of the boys. Kai knew he should run to find cover but he was just too mesmerized by that blue phoenix. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought that another bit beast that looked so much like Dranzer existed. He have seen black Dranzer before but that was not a real bit beast it was designed in the lab but right now right there, there stood a beautiful phoenix in front of his eyes. Within a few seconds a hurricane started to become more or less visible.

After a few minutes when the storm was over pieces of beyblades were scattered on the ground and the five boys just stood there with their mouths hanging open. Kai was also shocked by the raw power that the girl possessed. He was staring at the girl but she had her eyes fixed on the black haired boy.

Elliott finally spoke up after a few seconds "You'll pay for this Lily! Big time!." Having said that he turned around and walked out of the now trashed warehouse. The girl didn't move her eyes away from the boys until they were out of the building.

When the girl was sure that Elliott and his group have left she called back her beyblade. "Thanks for the help." She said as she turned to look at Kai. "I'm Lily" she extended a hand towards Kai.

"Kai" he introduced himself while taking the girls hand and shaking it. Kai thought it was an appropriate question so he asked "how do you know that guy?"

"Oh? Who? Elliott? yeah We were close, until that Voltaire guy showed up" she paused then added "I see you got a bit beast yourself, you better keep ypur guards up Voltaire is out to capture as many bit beasts as he can."

"Yeah I know the kind of guy he is" after reading confusion on the girls face Kai added "our paths have crossed before."

"Yeah… well see you around… I guess?" after giving Kai a doubtful look, the girl turned around and started walking out of the warehouse.

Kai watched her leave after the girl left Kai turned around and punched a hole in one of the crate by the wall, with all the strength he had. "DAMMIT GRANDFATHER!" only now Kai realized how he felt for the elder Hiwatari. What he felt was a mixture of rage and fear. The return of Voltaire was indeed one of Kai's darkest nightmares. Kai's life was finally getting back on track and the last thing he wanted was to face the man who almost turned him into a monster.

"you controlled me once grandfather" Kai said to himself looking at the floor "BUT IM NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" he kicked another crate that was lying on the floor. The crate went flying and broke into pieces as it banged into the wall. Dranzer glowed a bright red light heating the room before the light died out. Kai looked at the bit chip "I won't let you down like last time pal" Kai softly said to Dranzer.

Kai walked back to the dojo he was worried about Hilary but was a million times angrier at his own grandfather, as he reached the sliding doors his body was trembling with all the raw emotions he felt. As he opened the door his eyes landed of Hilary standing with the others smiling. Kai already in the worst of his moods felt extremely irritated that the burnet could be so carless. As Hilary saw Kai her smile vanished.

"Oh…um….Kai….I-I'm sorry…" she tried to explain herself but Kai was in no mood to hear any excuses. He passed the girl a warning glare and then quietly went to his own room and slammed the door shut. At the moment Hilary was the last person Kai wanted to worry about after all he had greater things on his mind.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Here is the next chapter, not so good but my exams are real close. Ill update the next one after exams and hopefully it would be better than this one. I'm having some trouble elaborating the beybattles but I'll try better next time. In next chapter there would be a new and last character and the bladebreakers would meet the ravens I can't wait to write it, anyway Thanks for the Reviews ****. Also I think I'm going to try and make some sketches of these three new characters in case anyone want to see how they look in my mind. **


End file.
